


rivers 'til i reach you

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo always comes back to Mark. (A very short drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rivers 'til i reach you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. c:

Eduardo always comes back to Mark.

That's the part of him that Mark likes best: the part that can't stay away for too long. He goes to Brazil, to Bosnia, to Boston and back, but he always finds Mark in the end. He's given up a lot just to be with Mark; he's meant to be a New Yorker and they both know that, but Palo Alto is Mark's home, so it's his home now, too. They both make sacrifices, something Mark has never been willing to do for anyone else, not even his sister or Dustin or Erica. He's selfish and he always has been; he puts himself first because he's Mark Zuckerberg, and he's obviously more important than anyone or anything else. But Eduardo sits on the couch in their small apartment (because Mark doesn't need or want a million-dollar house in the valley), and he waits for the bedroom door to open and the cardboard of a new case of Mountain Dew to crack, and he smiles when he finally sees Mark emerge, and the look on his face is enough for Mark. It's no longer about him; it's about the both of them, and Mark has finally gotten to a point where he wants to move the earth and the mountains and the sky just to please Eduardo, and Eduardo would still do all of those things and more for Mark.

Eduardo goes away, but he always comes back to Mark.


End file.
